The Good Samaritan: Neopet Version
by MollyMega
Summary: The old parable turned into a neopet version.


-The Good Samaritan-  
  
It was a fine day for a bike ride in Neopia. A small green Chia packed himself a lunch, along with some neopoints and hopped on his bike. He pedaled for a long time, taking him farther and farther from the town and into the wilderness. As time wore on, the Chia began to grow wary. He glanced around, thinking about the infamous attacks of the Pant Devil on unsuspecting Neopets. The monster would spring out from behind a rock, attack the Neopet, and steal all their stuff, leaving the Neopet easy prey to other monsters. The Chia shivered at the thought, pedaling faster. Suddenly, he heard an evil crackle of laughter from behind. He twisted around to see a Pant Devil in fast pursuit, an evil grin on its face. The Chia screamed, pedaling faster and faster . . . but it was no use, for in a moment's time, the Pant Devil had caught up, and attacked the Chia.  
  
"Oh, my head!" He moaned, reaching up to clutch at the pain. The Chia blinked, looking around and slowly sitting up. The effort was too much for the weak creature, and he was forced to lie back down. "Oh, what happened?" He groaned aloud, but the thoughts rushed back to him. The Pant Devil's attack and been swift, he'd barely realized what had happened before he was knocked unconscious. "My stuff!" The Chia yelped worriedly, feeling around his body. Everything was gone, his bike, lunch, bag, and neopoints. He sniffed, the pain of the attack finally catching up to him and the realization of another attack might soon happen.  
  
Some time passed when the Chia heard footsteps coming down the road. "Oh no, another monster to come eat me." But his fears completely vanished as he saw a fellow Chia appeared around the corner. 'I'm saved!' the Chia thought eagerly, reaching toward the other Chia. "Help me please, the Pant Devil attacked me!" He croaked out. The other Chia's eyes widened, "Oh my! The Pant Devil, you say? That must mean another monster is nearby! I must leave at once." And with that, the other Chia scurried on its way. The wounded Chia stared as the other one hurried by; confusion welled up inside of him. 'Why didn't he help me? I'm his own kind!'  
  
More time passed before another Neopet walked by, this one being a Meerca. "Please help me! I've been attacked, I'm hurt, please help me!" The Chia wailed out to the Meerca, who gasped. "That's terrible! Oh, I WOULD help you, but I have a very important meeting I can't miss. Err, good luck on getting help." The Meerca bounced over to the other side of the road and soon disappeared around the corner. The Chia began to cry softly, thinking, 'No one will help me. I'll either starve or be eaten by a monster.'  
  
Dusk began to fall as the Chia found himself growing weaker and weaker with each moment. A Lupe pranced along the road, a bag swinging on its neck. 'Oh no, not a Lupe! It'll see how weak I am, and EAT me!' The Chia thought miserably, for everyone knows that Lupes love the taste of Chias. Just as it seemed that the Lupe might walk by, it stopped, turning to look at the Chia. "Are you hurt?" The Lupe asked softly, kneeling down beside the Chia. 'This is it, I'm done for!' He thought while nodding slowly. "Okay, just lie still." The Lupe instructed, reaching into her bag. She withdrew a bowl full of a slightly growing green liquid. "I'm going to put some of this on your head, it's called Magic Goop and it heals Achy Heads." She said as she spread some of it on the Chia's head. The Chia stared at her in shock, unable to believe that this Lupe was helping him!  
  
The Lupe finished rubbing the Goop on and began to study the Chia carefully. "You're sick, you'll need more care." She placed a few bandages on him, and then placed the Chia on her own back, carrying him all the way to the nearest Neolodge.  
  
The Chia had fallen asleep on the way there, but was awakened by the sound of talking. He was in a Luxury room, lying on a soft blue bed covered in warm blue sheets. Off to the side the Lupe that helped him was talking to a Lenny, the manager of the hotel. "Take care of him, and get him some Medicinal Soap. Give him anything he needs, I'll be back in a few days to pay all expenses." The Lupe was saying to the Lenny. The Lenny nodded before quietly slipping out the door. The Lupe padded softly over to a chair where her bag was, and looped it around her neck. "Why'd you do this for me?" The Chia asked quietly, looking directly at the Lupe. "We're enemies, and yet you helped me." The Lupe simply smiled before leaving.  
  
That night the Chia lay awake, thinking about all that had happened to him.' The Chia, my own kind, ignored me when I needed him. The Meerca, friends of Chias, was too busy to help me. And the Lupe, my bitterest of enemies, was a friend to me.' He sighed, rolling over. "Then I must go and be like that Lupe." He murmured aloud before falling asleep.  
  
~Luke 10:25-37 


End file.
